Not sure of a name yetsuggestions are welcome
by WaY aWaY
Summary: Hopefully this story will have romance...A girl walks home from school one day and sees a glow in the woods, she suddenly ends up on a ship, wondering what just happened
1. Autumn meets Jack, Will, and the crew

I guess I'm supposed to write a disclaimer or something, so I'll tell you, I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
  
And thanks for deciding to read my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I walked home from school, I noticed a glow coming from the woods. I walked over to it, and everything changed.  
  
So I ended up on a pirate ship, surrounded by pirates who are wondering how I got on their ship. They said they are on their way to lift a curse, I don't mind going with them, and there are two really cute guys here. One said he is one the way to save some girl.I think she is rich, and the other is kind of strange, he acts a little crazy.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you, and where are you from?" asked the really cute one.  
  
"Um, Hi, I'm Autumn, and I'm from the United States, who are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Will Turner, and this is Jack Sparrow," he said.  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Captain." Said Jack,"Now what are you doin' on my ship?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I was in the woods near my school and then I saw a glow, I walked toward it and suddenly I was on your ship." I answered.  
  
'Take her to the Captain's quarters" said Will.  
  
So these two pirates "graciously" escorted me to the cabin.actually, they kind of picked me up and carried me there; I guess they didn't think I would go by myself. So I sat in there waiting, and suddenly a storm came up. Will came in and kept me company.  
  
"So what is this curse?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you from the beginning. One day.actually, the day that Captain Norrington was promoted to Commodore Norrington, I went to Elizabeth Swann's mansion, she is the lady we are rescuing, and gave her father the sword for the ceremony. Then, later, I went to the blacksmiths shop. That was were I used to work.before I went on the search for Elizabeth. In there, I found Jack. We had a sword fight until Mr. Brown, the owner of the shop, woke up and hit Jack on the head with his empty beer bottle. Commodore Norrington took him to the jail. Later, when I was working late on a sword, I felt something, I looked out the window and went back to working." I heard a cannon fire, and grabbed a sword, a hatchet and a knife, then ran outside. Port Royal was being invaded by pirates, their captain was Captain Barbossa, and their ship was the Black Pearl. I ran outside, fought some pirates and then I saw Elizabeth being taken to the ship. I was stopped by a pirate with a bomb, the bomb did not go off, but then I was hit on the back of the head. I woke up the next morning. I had a little argument with Norrington, and one of his men made the suggestion of asking Jack Sparrow where the ship went. I went down to the jail and asked Jack if he knew where the ship was; I offered to get him out of the jail. He said no, until I told him my name, then he decided we would go. I got him out and we snuck onto the Dauntless. When Norrington came after us in the Interceptor, which is much smaller than the Dauntless, we took the Interceptor and went to Tortuga, after Jack told me that my father was a pirate. Jack got slapped a couple of times, but then we went and woke up Mr. Gibbs, who was sleeping with the pigs, and went to the bar, where Jack negotiated with him. Then we got a crew and here we are."  
  
"A very good story, but where is Elizabeth and the Black Pearl?" I asked.  
  
"On their way to the Isla De Muerta, that is where the Black Pearl's crew hides their gold." Will said.  
  
"Will, it's time to go to the island." Jack said, when he popped his head in.  
  
"Will, can I come?" I asked.  
  
"No Autumn, it's too dangerous." Will said.  
  
So I snuck into the little boat that they were taking ashore as they prepare.  
  
"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" asked Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Keep to the code" replied Jack.  
  
"Aye, the code." Mr. Gibbs said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I hope for many reviews on my first chapter.please! And I'll probably write the next chapter before Christmas.Thanks to Kelsey for showing me this site! 


	2. Elizabeth is Saved We meet Capt Barbossa...

Disclaimer: I don't Own POTC or anything in it except autumn. And the glow in the woods.  
  
Thoughts will be in italics.I hope.  
  
Enjoy My Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Will.  
  
"Pirates code, anyone who falls behind.is left behind,"replied Jack. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga .and you're completely obsessed with treasure." "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."  
"Hey, How come Elizabeth gets the guy.I want the hot guy," I thought.  
  
I got out of the boat, but then they saw me.  
  
"Autumn! What are you doing here? Did you follow us?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, kinda.I didn't want to be left behind." I replied.  
  
"Your in danger here, row her back to the ship Will," said Jack.  
  
"NO, I want to help.I can help.please let me stay, I can be a distraction" I said, actually, I begged.  
  
"Fine, run into the crowd of pirates, and then run to the row boat, ok?" said Will.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Then Will hit Jack on the head with an oar and I ran into the crowd. When I ran out, I found Will and Elizabeth waiting for me.  
  
"Hurry, I can hear them coming.take all of the oars, ok?" said Will.  
  
"Ok," I replied.  
  
Then Elizabeth and I left a trail of oars on the water. When we got back to the ship, Will took Elizabeth into the cabin. Later, when they came out, she had a bandage and seemed very sad.  
  
"Elizabeth, What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Will got angry at me, I took something of his a long time ago, a medallion. That's why there is a curse. They need his blood to lift the curse, and then they won't be immortal anymore," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked.  
  
"The Black Pearl is gaining on us" replied AnaMaria.  
  
"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," said Elizabeth.  
  
"You can tell them that after they've caught us," said AnaMaria.  
  
"We're shallow on the draft, right?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"Aye." AnaMaria replied.  
  
"I see what you're getting at, we could lose them in those shoals" I said.  
  
"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." said Mr. Gibbs  
  
"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" yelled AnaMaria to the crew.  
  
"Anything that we can afford to lose.see that it's lost." yelled Mr. Gibbs.  
  
As the crew was throwing everything overboard, a man almost got rid of the cannons, but then Will told him that we would need it. I turned to look at the Black Pearl and understood why, they had the oars out. Then AnaMaria saw the oars.  
  
"It was a good plan, until now" she said.  
  
"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will said.  
  
"With what?" AnaMaria asked.  
  
"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left," replied Will.  
  
"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." shouted Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" said Elizabeth.  
  
"It does have the element of surprise" I said.  
  
"You're daft, lady! All three of you are!" said AnaMaria.  
  
"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.  
  
Then the anchor was lowered.  
  
"Let go of it" I told Anamaria.  
  
She let go and the ship swung about. The Black Pearl came up so we were side to side.  
  
"Keep us steady now. Now!" shouted Will.  
  
"FIRE ALL" Elizabeth and I yelled.  
  
Then the Interceptor and the Black Pearl exchanged fire.  
  
"We could use a few more ideas lasses," said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Your turn," said Elizabeth.  
  
"We need us a devil's dowry." said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
AnaMaria pointed her pistol at Elizabeth and said, "We'll give them her!"  
  
"She's not what they want," said Will.  
  
Elizabeth noticed that the medallion was missing,"The Medallion!"  
  
Will went down below to search for it. Then a shot knocked over the mast and the pirates boarded the Interceptor. Jack suddenly swung onto the ship saved Elizabeth from some pirate and Elizabeth tried to slap him.  
  
"Wretch!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Ah, Where is dear William?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh.WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?? Well, if you have seen the movie, you probably know. But I'll still leave it as a cliffhanger for those who don't know what happens next.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I ONLY HAVE ONE! Thank you saintstarry113 for reviewing! 


End file.
